Inconvenient News
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Ward escapes the Framework with the team and then ends up trapped in the future with them. Skye discovers some surprising, inconvenient news in space.


When Ward came out of the Framework with the others - alive and functioning - he didn't have that much time to adjust to the new world he was now in before he ended up trapped in space - in the future! - with the others. "I hate that the future is even worse than the world I came from," Ward complained to Skye as they traveled through the ship.

"Well, we're going to fix it and go back to our time soon so just get used to it," Skye snapped.

Surprised, he stopped. "Are you okay? Something seems weird with you." Of course, she was freaking out about supposedly destroying the world but this overreaction seemed to be about more than that.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to ground herself. When she finally calmed down, Skye sheepishly looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Sorry? I don't know what's going on with me."

Ward accepted her apology immediately. "It's okay. I forgive you. This isn't exactly a picnic for me but I know it's worse for you."

Skye hugged him. "We'll make it out of this hellhole and make sure this future never comes to pass. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you still worried you're going to destroy the world? Because you won't," he told her with such confidence that she marvelled at his belief in her.

"They call me Destroyer of Worlds for a reason, Grant," she reminded him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And who even knows if they're telling us the truth? They want you this upset," Ward reasoned, his heart breaking for his girlfriend.

About to respond, Skye started swaying and a worried and terrified Ward caught her as she went down and everything went black. He scooped her up and ran towards Jemma, who he knew would be able to find out what was wrong and take care of her. "It might just be stress but I'll take a blood sample to be sure," Jemma told him. She squeezed his shoulder to try and calm him down.

It didn't work. "What if she's sick? How are we supposed to deal with illness in future space?" He paced back and forth until an irritated Fitz made him sit.

"Thank you," Jemma told him, rolling her eyes at Ward's nervousness. They were all trying to escape and go home but he didn't need to be so on edge.

Skye came to with a groan and then shrank back upon noticing the three of them staring worriedly at her. "Oops," she said just as something dinged.

"At least blood test results are faster." Jemma went to look at them and she smiled just a bit.

"What is it?" a panicked Ward demanded.

"This is probably the worst possible timing but this is still exciting. Congratulations, Skye and Ward! You're having a baby."

"I'm pregnant?" Skye clarified.

"Yes," Jemma confirmed.

"Holy shit." Ward wanted to pass out himself but he held on to Fitz and stayed upright.

"I'm pregnant." Skye couldn't help but repeat those words as she struggled to come to terms with the news.

"Why don't you go back to your bedroom? We'll let you process the news together. Let's go, Fitz!" Jemma grabbed her fiance and then bolted out of the room.

Skye and Ward headed back to their bedroom and immediately sat down on their bed. "Do you even want a baby? We haven't been together all that long and never discussed having kids." Skye could feel excitement building (mixing in with worry) and tried to push it away.

"I never even thought about kids until I met my Skye." Ward smiled wistfully. "We talked about having them but were a little afraid to try in a world run by Hydra. And as much as I want this baby, I will support any decision you make."

"This is the worst timing imaginable but I want the baby too." Trying to keep them both safe from multiple enemies wasn't going to be fun but they'd get home soon. She was sure of it.

He beamed at her and with her permission, placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you, Skye. And I love this baby already. I can't believe we created a little person together." He worried about turning out like his biological parents but Victoria had impacted him in a big way - she had been a wonderful, snarky mom, along with Izzy. He missed them both so much.

"I love you too," she told him with a laugh.

They lay down on the bed and snuggled for a little while, discussing the baby. They'd get back to their own time soon but in the meantime, they'd try to keep their little family safe (which wasn't going to be easy).


End file.
